Help me forget
by hippie143
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are in Renee's apartment after Bella gets out of the hospital from James attack, Bella had a very sad life before she moved to Forks. VERY DRAMATIC! AU, All human, rated T. This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is taking place in Forks, Washington. She is around 16-ish and such….**

_The closets darkness surrounded me. My raggedy breath was all I could hear, except for Justin's footsteps. I knew what he wanted. He hadn't finished his beating. I tried to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't find me. I still had welts on my arm from last time. The door peeked open and that absolutely hideous face peeked out. _

"_There you are…out. Now.." He said, his breath smelled like the 5 cans of beer I had watched him drink, knowing what was coming._

_Oh God, Justin gave me his sweet, and totally fake smile; you could say that he is fairly ugly. On my way out I received a hard slap on the back and he opened the door for me to come out. Justin is about 6 feet four inches, has ugly brownish blonde hair, and has a jet black mustache. This was something Justin did whenever he wanted to say "good luck escaping me next time." I have tried several times to sign __**(in this story Renee is deaf and Bella knows sign language)**__ to my mom, Renee, about haw abusive her new boyfriend is. _

_The only thing I get is "Bella, just because he is a little harsh sometimes does not mean that he is abusive." I show her the welts on my arms and legs, and that gets another_

"_Bella, he said that you are clumsy and just want attention. Don't blame it on somebody else." Renee is really a sweet woman, just a horrible mom; she is never aware of what is going on…. _

_Renee is always gone on business trips, so that gives Justin ample time to beat me. My mom also has horrible taste in men; her last husband __**(Charlie) **__who apparently is my father ,is a no show and now her new boyfriend is abusive. He never hurts Renee though. I feel Justin yanking my hair and I am pulled over the side of the couch. My head lands on the floor and I smell rust and salt._


	2. Chapter 2

AN—Olivia the great helped (wrote) these chapters. Check out "of course" on my profile if you like WAKE. I will love you all forever and give you a cyber hug and cookie if you review and favorite.

Justin is gone now. I am safe. For now. After he was done with me, he went chasing after mom. He said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow, since he was "taking Renee' somewhere special". Ugg, by special he means the motel. He disgusts me! But I won't think about that. I have time alone for once. Rare and precious time. I hobbled over to the bathroom and turned on the sink. I let the cool water pool in my hands, and then I splashed it onto my blooding and swollen face. It felt good, much better than Justin's kicking leg in my face and unforgiving fist on my skin.

Just as I was dabbing my face dry with a towel, the door bell rang. I wondered who it was, then panicked. What if it was Justin and mom? What if Justin hadn't finished his beating? I knew it would be worse if I didn't answer to him, so I crept down the hall and cracked the door open.

But it wasn't Justin, or mom. It was a boy about my age, pretty tall, with quaff auburn hair. Behind him stood a VERY small girl who had a huge smile across her face and was practically bouncing! She was holding hands with a very awkward looking boy with tight lips and a stiff body. His blond hair was messy and curly and quite nice.

"Um…hi?" I said still not completely opening the door. I was suspicious….who were they?

"Hello, were the Cullen's!! Well some of them, we just moved in next door and we thought we would come say hey!" the small bouncy girl spoke up first.

"Im Alice Cullen, this is Jasper" she nodded to the blond guy "and this is Edward! "

"Oh well, I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you" it sounded more like a question; I wasn't sure what to make of these sudden neighbors!

"Rosalie, Emmett, Mom, and dad are still unpacking, but they'll be over soon! Umm….can we come in maybe?....you know…"

I was in shock a little. They just showed up! But it was polite, so I let them in. They trailed in and I led them to the couch.

"So where do you go t- OH MY GOD!!!! Your face!" Alice screamed at me as I sat down, I was too tired to put on makeup!!! CRAP!!! What am I going to tell her??

"Oh I um…fell down the stairs?" I mumbled. I had totally forgotten about my bruised and swollen face, and I'm pretty sure my lip was purple….

"Bella are you sure? That's an awful bad injury on your forehead! Maybe we should take you to the ER. There open all night." Edward said.

"Yes, you don't want to get that infected, Bella" Jasper murmured.

"Oh its fine, I've had worse!" I said. They gave me a funny look so I added "I'm unusually clumsy…."

They looked like they weren't convinced, but they didn't say it.

"Well anyway, where do you go to school?" Alice questioned.

"Forks high school"

"No way! We're starting there tomorrow!!!" she squealed.

"Great, I can show you around!" I said. I could care less, but hey, what's to lose?

"That would be great, although Alice will have people wrapped around her finger by the end of the day!" Edward murmured to me quietly. I quite like his voice it's kind of sexy, yet smooth and relaxing…hmmm…… Stop it Bella, you just met him!!! The doorbell then I got up to answer it, but gasped at the stabbing pain in my leg when I got up. I fell back to the couch and Edward caught me. He pulled me down and propped my leg up.

"Yeah, you definitely need to go to the ER, Bella. No question about that." He said firmly. I agreed, my leg was definitely injured, why hadn't I noticed that? I was probably just used to the beatings by now. But I couldn't go to the ER; they would see all my scars and know something was up …

The door bell again and again. Crap, Justin does that. I panicked and said "hold on, I'm coming!!!"

I sucked it up and stood up, holding on to Edward for support and then hopping over to the door. I could feel the tears springing in my eyes from the pain.

"Bella!!!" Justin screamed at me "why didn't you answer" he got quiet at the end though, as he saw the Cullen's behind me.

"Oh, well who's this, sweetie?" I caught the edge of anger on his voice, but I ignored it.

"This is the Cullen's; they're our new neighbors, Justin. They came over to say hi. "

"Oh well how nice" he said with a (fake) smile "but it's your bed time Bella and I need to ta-"

"Um, sir." Edward interrupt him "I not sure if you're aware that Bella appears to have a broken leg, and needs to be taken care of soon, if not immediately"

Justin grunted and shifted his weight to the other leg "right, well how did you do it this time?"

Ugg, I so badly wanted to rat him out! I wanted everyone to know what a lying, awful, mean man he was!! But I didn't. I couldn't.

"Oh, I um…fell down the stairs, Justin"

"Hmm, right well I'll take you to the doctor or whatever…or something'"

It was Alice who spoke this time "oh, we would be glad to take Bella if you want us to, sir!"

"Right, right. Sure go ahead" he mumbled incoherently and went to his room with a can of beer in his dirty hands.

LATER:

"Well, Bella what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked in his soothing, kind voice. Nothing like Justin's harsh and rough one, or mom's non-existant one.

"Well…I have a injured leg. That's about it." I said, staring up at the ceiling.  
I just want to get this over with and get out of here!!!

The Cullen gang somehow ended up in the room too, but I wasn't complaining! I was warming up to Edward….

"Well we will have to do a x-ray to see all the damage and then we'll start getting a cast on, okay?"

"Yeah sure, do what you need to do!" I said.

EVEN LATER:

Ugg, I'm finally out of there! And my secrets safe, and so am I! I just gave Doc. The same stairs story and he ate it up, I don't think he really cared that much…. Turns out there was just a fracture and the bone wasn't completely broken, but I have to wear a cast for a while. (Authors note: yeah, I don't know this whole process, so just go with it...3)

I really don't want to go to school but a) it's better than staying with Justin and b) I kind of want to spend some time with Edward….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!!

_So our favorite family (the Cullen's) and Bella have already started school back and are in just a regular day class_

Ugg, family class. I soooo didn't want to take this, but It was required and Alice kinda forced me to… well at least Edwards in it with me! The Cullen's and I have grown close and I spend a lot of time with them, resulting in less beatings from Justin more time spent with friends! Life's never been kind to me, but its letting up lately. And I'm taking advantage of it!!

When the teacher turned to the bored, Edward slipped a note onto my desk and I quickly grabbed it, as Mike Newton was going for it too. (He's a good buddy)

It said:

_Do you hate this class as much as I do? : P _

I replied_: _

_You have no idea!! I hate it!!_

We passed notes until the end of class when the teacher said and so I want to get in pairs and I'll hand out the babies! Oh crap, the classical fake baby thing…ugg.

"Hey, Bella! Want to be my partner?" Edward said.

"Of course I would love to raise a child with you!" we laughed and then received our "baby". Good times, I say.

……

As usual, I sat with the Cullen's at lunch today, but this time me and Edward came in with a baby. Alice and jasper had one too, and Alice was just giddy with excitement! (Author's note: yeah, you can forget about the baby, it won't be coming up again, it was just cute)

After getting our food, Alice was content on having a sleepover.

"Please. Bella!!!" I promise I won't go overboard on the makeover!!!" she begged.

"Do you pinkie swear?" I joked

"Yes I swear!!" she leaned over then and whispered to me "besides Edward will be there and ill make to look cute for him!!!"

"Alice" I whisper-yelled back "what?"

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him"

"Alice!! I do not like him!!" I yelled this time.

Everybody was looking at me, and I just smiled and laughed nervously. Crap, I was found out…by his sister!!!

…..

"Oooo, Bella!!! You look GREAT!!!!" Alice was bouncing up and down as she stood behind me in the mirror.

"I'll give you that, I do look pretty good!!" I said. I had on a teal dress with black leggings and long bead necklaces with black suede boots.(no, the picture will not be on my profile) Alice had put my hair up in an elegant bun and natural makeup, but enough to cover the scars on my face. I felt….pretty. Very pretty.

"Come on Bella, I have to show you off!!" Alice dragged me from the mirror out in the hall and into the living room. The whole family was downstairs Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett were sprawled out on the couch and Dr. And Mrs. Cullen were out to dinner, it was their anniversary or something.

I swear, Edwards eyes popped out of his head when he saw me! I was going to enjoy this!

"Wow, Bella cleans up nice" Emmett said, laughing at Edwards face "you okay there buddy?!'

"Beautiful" he murmured "I mean, um…you look very nice"

"Yes we have all established that." Alice said. "now who's hungry?"

We all perked up at that, I was starving!!

…..

After we ate, we watched a movie, and everyone dwindled up to their rooms to go to sleep. Alice and I stayed up for a while in her bedroom, but she eventually fell dead asleep. I however was dying of thirst! I slipped out of the bed and down the hall into the kitchen.

I poured some water then headed back. But as I was walking down the dim hallway, I ran into something.

"Ooof" the object said, and I realized it was Edward. Sadly, the cup of water had spilled on me and I was now drenched. Crap.

"Oh jeez, sorry Bella, I didn't see you there"

"It's okay, It didn't see you either! Only problem is my water is now on me."

"Oh, right, well…I've got a shirt you can change into!"

I followed him into his room and he threw me a tee shirt.

"Here you go, the bathrooms over there" he said pointing to it.

"Um...Thanks Edward."

"No, problem…Anything for you" I don't think I was supposed to hear that last bit…

After I changed I came back into his room to say goodnight. He looked funny, like he was dazed…hmm

EDWARD:

Oh god, she's in my room!!! Bella's in my room, really talking to me!!! Chill Edward, she's talked to you many times before! I just really like Bella. She makes me happy and she's so beautiful and smart and funny…and I could go on and on! I gave her one of my shirts to change into and did a happy dance when she left. (I know, I know) I think she likes me back! I don't know, but every minute I spend with her is pure bliss!

And today with the whole makeover thing, she looked gorgeous….she always does……

"Umm, Edward?" I snapped back into reality as Bella said my name.

"Yes?"

"I went back to Alice's room and she's kinds covering the whole bed…no room for me…"

Oh. My. God. I love Alice!! She is amazing! This gives me more time with Bella!!

BELLA:

I love Alice! Her giving me no room gives me more time with Edward!!! Yes!!

"Umm, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I went into Alice's room and she's kinda covering the whole bed…no room for me…"

He looked a little happy…

"Oh, well. You can sleep in here if you want…" wow.

I got into Edward's king sized bed as he made room for me. His bed smelled like him and I knew I would have I good night's sleep! Just as I was getting comfortable, he said

"Bella, I need to say something. Get it off my chest"

"Me too" I had to tell him I like him now it was a perfect time!

"I really like you"

"I really like you" we said at the same time.

He laughed and so did I and he said

"So you like me back?"

"Yes, very much so…"

Dramatic pause… (you can add music if you want)

He kind of looked at me and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was great. I kissed back at we kissed for a while, I loved his lips on mine. I loved him. I had since we met.

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

I jumped I foot into the air as Alice came bursting into room-mid kiss.

"Yaaay!! You guys are finally together!! I'm so happy!!! And I did that on purpose! Hahhaha I'm sooo good!!!!"

I laughed and fell back onto the bed…Alice, oh Alice…


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella!!" Alice said as I was walking out the door. I just had the best night of my life! Edward and I had confessed our long-time love for each other and we had kissed…and I was dazed now. My life was fulfilled. I opened the door to my house and just as I stepped in, Justin grabbed my arm and flung me into the house. I landed on the hard ground and felt something cut into my leg.

"*%$# Bella!!!! What took you so *^&%$ ing long??!?!?!?!?" he screamed.

Crap, I had taken too long for him to get back, and I was in for it. Curse Edward and his magical lips!!! Justin kicked me hard in the stomach and then went for my face. I knew he was horribly drunk and that this would last for a while….

……

I lay there; limp and wishing I was dead. Everything was going perfectly. I thought my problems were solved, but they weren't. They never were. I couldn't say anything, but the pain was awful. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I lost it then and drifted off…..

......

"Maybe we should go check on her; she said she would call at 4:00 and its 5:27!!!" I was pacing back and forth. This wasn't like her, Bella would call.

"Yeah, maybe we should go over there it's a 5 minute walk, guys!" Emmett said. Alice had to go grab her purse but then rose had to fix her makeup, then Emmett had to go work out, then Jasper and I had to haul the 800 pound weight off of Emmett. So at 6:58, we were out to get Bella.

When we rang to doorbell, there was no answer. I was worried now. Something was most definitely not right, and we all knew it.

I tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. Oh god. I ran into the house now, panicking.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" we called out, getting no answer.

Then I saw her. Bella's body was crumpled up, broken, and bleeding. Whoever did this was dead. They were goners! I fell to my knees, and grabbed her face. She was unconscious. I can't believe this. I can't lose her! I was freaking out by now and I thought I was going to lose it! I checked her pulse, and was relieved to find one. But how long would it last?

"Oh my god. Edward. Wha-- who did this?" Alice was running over to me, followed by the others.

"I'm calling 911 now, guys" Rosalie said, taking out her cell phone.

"Hurry Rose, we don't want Bella's injuries to get infected" Jasper said quietly.

…..

"Bella? Bella. Are you awake?" someone was nudging my arm, it sounded like Edward.

"Edward?...Edward" I mumbled and reached out, only to find a horrible pain in my arm. I winced and put my arm down. Edward said something about finding me in my house and other stuff…Then it came back to me…

"_Bella! You *%&^*%!!!" I hate you, and your mom and I don't want you anymore! You better get out of my house as soon you can!"....etc….the punches, the kicks, slapping, I hate him! I hate him!!!! Why can't I get a break for once?!?!?!_

I snapped out of my memories as soon as possible, It was too much. I burst into tears.

"Bella, Bella! It's all right; I'm here, you're ok!" Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed t covering my face with kisses.

"Edward, he's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!" Justin wasn't done, he never was. But for now I had to know where I was. I wiped my tears and he leaned in closer to me.

"Bella who's going to kill you? And I promise he won't get by me." He whispered into my ear while kissing my bruised jaw.

"Where am I Edward, where's everyone else?"

"You're at the hospital; you were unconscious when we found you in your house. You're in bad shape Bella. Whoever did this could go to jail for attempted murder. But you will live of course, and luckily nothing was broken, but I don't know how really! And the others are on their way, I was the only one allowed to ride in the ambulance"

I let a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding out and moaned.

"Now I'm really in for it, I'm NEVER supposed to go to the hospital unless it's REALLY bad."

…..

EDWARD:

Oh god, why hadn't I seen it sooner? Of course someone had been terrorizing her. The cuts and bruises. Long, deep set scars. It was all there, I had just been too ignorant and caught up in Bella and I's romance I hadn't seen what she really needed from me, help. Well I would give it to her.

"Bella who's been beating you? Is it someone from school? An enemy?" I asked.

"I want more than nothing to tell you, but it would put both of us in danger." She breathed

"I can't afford to lose you Edward, you mean too much to me, your whole family does."

Oh god, Oh god. What had Bella, my little angel done to deserve this?! And what sicko had the guts to do it?!

"I swear, when I find out who did this I'm going to beat the crap out him so hard that he's gonna ask for his mommy then beg for my mercy." Bella let out a weak laugh then grimaced. It hurt _me_ to see her in so much pain.

"It's Justin." She said. "It's Justin"

Justin. Oh my god, how long had this been going on?

…..

"It's Justin" I said, not knowing if it would cost me my life or someone else's, or even both. Justin was a viscous man and could care less about others, much less their life. It's a wonder I've survived this long.

"It's Justin." I said again, liking the feeling of his little secret out there in the world. The world that would do something about it. Or so I hoped.

"That *$%#!" Edward whisper-yelled. His face turned red and he looked furious and a little terrifying…but Edward would never hurt me, his anger was directed towered Justin. As if on cue I heard yelling outside the hospital room.

"Where's that girl! What's she doing here!!!" blah, blah, blah. You get the gist: he was mad. Edward ran into the hall after I told him not to do anything stupid. 5 minutes later the yelling stopped and he came back into the room.

I took a deep breath then winced when I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Careful Bella, Justin didn't break any ribs, but there's some pretty nasty bruises." He said looking like he was in pain too.

**Edward:**

"Justin, you awful #$%! of a man! How dare you!!! She was just a little girl when you started this and even now, it hardly a fair fight. There shouldn't a fight in the first place!!!" I had Justin cornered and he was practically a puppy! Ha!

"I swear, I'm gonna make it so you can't be in the same COUNTRY as Bella!" I spat at him.

"Edward, now you better--"

"Don't you dare." I said, I must admit….I was even scaring myself.

"Carlisle, call the police. This man is in big trouble." I said and Carlisle quickly grabbed the hospital phone and gave Justin a dirty look.

…….

I walked back to Bella's room, hoping she hadn't heard me totally losing my cool. My poor angel was broken and the last thing she needed was stress. When I got back Bella let out a deep breath, big mistake. She winced in pain and I winced with her.

"Careful Bella, Justin didn't break any ribs, but there's some pretty nasty bruises." I explained. She nestled back into her pillow and stroked her perfect face.

"So am I safe now?" she said with her eyes closed, she looked exhausted.

"Yes, love. And even if you weren't, just know, I wouldn't let him come within a mile of you." I said, meaning every word. She smiled and then we were silent. I sat there, staring at my own personal angel and she eventually fell asleep. And so I watched her sleep peacefully and was content with everything for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me as he strolled into my empty and clean hospital room. I had been stuck in here for 3 weeks after Justin's particularly awful beating. But they were finally letting me go home, well to the Cullen's house anyway, but they're like family so it is home to me.

"Good, I'll but your stuff in the car and then come and get you. Can you sign yourself out, please?"

"Of course, thanks Edward." I said as I handed him the suitcase of stuff I had for my time in recovery and kissed him lightly.

He left and I went to the front office to check out. I was extremely sore, but I hadn't let anyone know. It was just from my bruises.

"Good morning Bella, glad to see you well today!" Carlisle said as he passed by me.

"Morning Dr. Cullen! You know, I've been meaning to ask you, whatever happened to Justin? I know he was arrested, but what happened after that?"

"They took him into court and based on your physical condition and the 'crime scene' he is now serving 20 years in prison. As for your mother, she was brought into court too, for some sort of charges for non-physical abuse or something."

Both of them? Well, America really is a good country! Sure mom wasn't who I was mad at, but those charges did make sense….at least I have nothing to worry about now. I think….

……

After getting me settled into the guest bedroom (which the Cullens insisted was mine now) and eating dinner, I was warming up to living with the Cullens! School started again tomorrow, but I had to stay home due to my lack of physical well-being…But a plus is that Edward is staying home with me, since apparently I can't fend for myself.

So after all the little Cullens headed off to school and Carlisle and Esme to work, it was just me and Edward.

"Now, Edward this is not going to be a day were you are my slave or anything, just because I'm injured. That's on Saturdays. And I'm not really injured. So how about we watch a movie or something."

Edward chuckled as he came up behind me and put his arms around me.

"Of course, but I'm not letting you do anything dangerous. And I say we should do the 'something'"

"Define 'something' please" I said with a smile.

"Hmmm. Something like this…" he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I like something"

Edward laughed and pulled me down on the couch. He kissed all over my face and down my neck. I knew then, that I loved Edward Cullen with every fiber of my being and wanted him, and only him.

"I love you, Bella, you know that, right?" He mumbled through his frequent kisses.

"Of course I do, and I love you."

He sighs ina happy way

…….

EDWARD:

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. I coulden't belive my luck!!!! The girl of my dreams was going to be staying right down the hall from me!!! Right now, we were in my room listening to a CD I bought her in the hospital Gift shop.

"I love you so much, Bella" she smiled and laughed.

"I know. And feel the same way."

"Marry me, Bella. I know we're young, but there's no one else I want to spend my life with but you."

WOAH, Edward!?!??!?! Where is this coming from!??? I asked myself. But all I just said was true, it just happened.

BELLA:

Wow, I didn't think I could be this happy. "I love you so much, Bella." Edward's usual sweet talk warmed my heart and deepened my love even more.

"I know, I feel the same way."

But then he did the one thing I was NOT expecting.

"Marry me Bella, I know we're young, but there's no-one I want to spend my life with but you." Edward's eyes were sparkling with emotion and I'm pretty sure mine were too. Where had this come from?

"Edward, I'm 17! And so are you!"

"So is that a no?" he said and his face fell.

"I want nothing more than to marry you, but I'm not sure if this is the right time…"

"Well what if we're just engaged and we get married and plan all the other stuff later?" he proposed.

I like this, a lot. Because I love Edward but I can't get married in high school! I smiled and sat up. He wrapped his arms around me and I sat on hil lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, I would love that."

"Do you realize that you are engaged, miss future Isabella Cullen?" he said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Mr. Cullen. Your just lucky to get a girl, aren't you?" I teased

"Yes, I am actually. And I'd say I did pretty good, considering the wide variety of choices."

"Can we please not talk about these 'choices'?"

"I have eyes only for you, love.'

I have 2 words and a symbol: Bella=*swoon*


End file.
